


Of the Betrayed

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Deathfic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Order 66, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Order 66 happens while Anakin and Obi-Wan are on campaign. Anakin knows it's coming, and that he will be exempt. Obi-Wan has no warning.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	Of the Betrayed

“Sir,” Cody announced, catching Anakin's attention, “it's Order 66.”

Anakin's gut rolled over, and his skin felt cold. Palpatine had warned him that Obi-Wan might be involved in the conspiracy, that if proof was found... he would be an enemy. Dealt with like the other traitors.

_Palpatine found proof._

Anakin took several steps away from Obi-Wan, to give room.

Obi-Wan looked up, surprised, glancing from Cody to Anakin. “What is—”

Blasters snapped up and started firing.

Anakin couldn't bear to watch. He looked away, and clenched his fist.

Why couldn't Obi-Wan have just been loyal?

* * *

Obi-Wan lay on the ground, his body riddled, choking on his own blood, his lightsaber still clipped to his belt.

He didn't understand. It... it didn't look like an accident... and Anakin just stood there, looking pained, face turned away—

He didn't look surprised. He looked... guilty.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered, but still Anakin wouldn't look at him.

Obi-Wan felt his life draining away, surrounded by men he knew, just watching him, and Anakin... waiting for him to die.

It seemed impossible, unthinkable, but they were...  _killing him_ , so it must be... 

_Anakin betrayed me to die._ Obi-Wan stared at him in disbelief.

He couldn't breathe, and the pain was so  _consuming._

And then he could feel his brothers and sisters dying, all across the galaxy, surprise, fear, confusion, pain, betrayal, silenced—

And still Anakin didn't look shocked. Just... couldn't meet Obi-Wan's dying eyes.

Utterly alone while surrounded by his best friends, Obi-Wan's light went out.


End file.
